tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Lisse
This article is about a character. For a town, see Lysse. '''Lisse' is an Aisonian pixie who was caught and delivered to the Magestar in 1000 AE. She was saved from captivity by BoB the Jaguar and decided to aid him and his companions against the conspiring Magestar masters. She disappeared after the Magestar conspiracy had been dealt with. Biography Early Years Lisse was born as a pixie, or faerie as her people liked to call themselves despite using the name reserved for the Faerfolc. She lived in Maderas Woods in Aison but grew bored of her peaceful and secluded lifestyle, so she sometimes snuck out to observe humans whom she occasionally teased to lift her boredom. Distreyd Era During one of her excursions, Lisse was caught by a bug catcher who sent her to the Magestar for studying in hopes of getting a reward for capturing a sprite like her. Lisse wasn't amused by this but couldn't escape from imprisonment, so she could only wait in her small cage for the mages to eventually begin the experiments. However, by chance or by fate she ended up sharing a room with BoB the Jaguar, a talking feline, who freed her from the cage. After initial skepticism, the two ended up getting along, and Lisse joined a group BoB was following and aided them against the Magestar masters who were conspiring against the government of Aison. Godslayer Era Lisse, along with several other magical creatures, was captured by Mullencamp and Totenkopfs and brought to Losstarot manor in Trinity Gask where the captives were being studied. She had to live in a cage much to her annoyance, and she voiced her displeasure at whatever mage experimented on her at the time. Her bad luck seemed to change for the better when a small group, which included the bard Arcturius, cook Ghaddar Wekufe, and two elven women Bella Sirius and Jezebeth, infiltrated the manor and entered the Chamber of Secrets where they freed the captives. Lisse, grateful for the strangers' help, decided to leave them out although she wasn't all that sure if Arcturius had done a good thing freeing some of the more bloodthirsty monsters from captivity along with the more peaceful ones. The group ended up being chased by guards who discovered their escape, but the guards were interrupted by the attack of the more bloodthirsty monsters which wanted revenge on their captors. Lisse used her magic in the ensuing chaos to fly as many of the group members as possible over the walls of the manor so they could hide from their pursuers in the city. However, a well aimed spell cast by the Totenkopf Simon ended up blasting the levitating group and sending them crashing down in different directions. Lisse eventually regained her senses and climbed out of a chimney she had fallen into, only to be greeted by another pixie, Fear Dearg, whom she remembered from her past. Although suspicious of seeing the exiled pixie appear to her, she nevertheless took his offer to fly her to safety before the guards could capture her again. It soon turned out that Fear had taken her to some of the group members she had met in the manor, along with a few new faces. Lisse learned that Ghaddar Wekufe and Jezebeth were in fact allies of the demon Gluttony who had recruited Fear and a strange goatman Goatse to her cause and that they had plans for the two pixies. Before Lisse could flee from the people who turned out to be bad news for her, she was caught. Lisse had no choice but to follow her new captors to their destination, Alent, while being agry at Fear's betrayal of her. Aliases and Nicknames ; Tiny Flying Chick : What some called her much to her annoyance. Appearance She was ten inches tall and had a slender body and wings while wearing simple leaf clothing. Personality and Traits She was snarky when she was annoyed by dumb people and bug catchers. She often liked to tease 'tall people' like humans to lift her boredom. She was also quite curious, often touching people in inappropriate places. She respected and loved the animals and plants of her forest dearly except for spiders which she was afraid of. Powers and Abilities She could fly and cast healing magic. Relationships BoB the Jaguar BoB saved Lisse from captivity, and Lisse aided BoB and his companions during their Magestar adventure. See also *BoB the Jaguar *Pixie Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Third Age